


Bad Blood

by agilulf



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Dracula: Bloodstorm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilulf/pseuds/agilulf
Summary: 地球-43，假设Batman吸血后没有杀死Joker及自杀。
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 饮鸩

十字架在手心变得滚烫，像烙铁烧灼肌肤，提醒着Bruce关于他在教堂所犯的罪。

他已是罪人，被永远流放至黑夜，所有意味着神圣与光明的事物都使他灼痛。Joker的血液流入他的心脏，他的血液同样在Joker体内流淌，带着恨意，和主宰一切的嗜血欲望。

Joker从污浊的床单上抬头看他，红唇间发出一声叹息，接着攀上Bruce肩膀，“你在祈祷什么，Bats…”

Bruce无法假装看不见那一片苍白的肌肤，清晰可见的青色血管，脖颈上布满咬痕……他能嗅到血液的馥郁香气，还有空气中逐渐干涸的精液。Joker倒在他脚边，发出沙哑的笑声，像一个醉汉在雪夜的街道上颤抖。

“除了我，还有谁会听见你祈祷，我是你暗夜王国的唯一子民…”Joker停顿了一下，看向Bruce，“也许该适当扩张一下版图，Batsy？”

Bruce瞪了Joker一眼，按捺住把小丑插上尖木桩的冲动。

“好吧，好吧…”Joker翻了个白眼，“我只是提议一下，难道你不想换换口味？”

“不。”

Joker做出苦恼的表情，“天啊，你这老吸血鬼真的打算把我榨干，我会因为枯竭而死。”

“你不会死…”Bruce跨过Joker走下床铺，“只要不照到太阳，没有什么可以真正杀死你。”

Bruce像养一条蛇似的将Joker豢养在公寓里，每天饲喂人造血浆。他不容许Joker吸食任何生灵的血液，即使Joker因此变得虚弱。有时Joker被嗜血欲望折磨得发疯，他会用银制匕首割破手指，让Joker从他的指尖吮吸血液。当他第一次这么做时，Joker轻轻舔了他的手指，然后整根没入口腔。

Joker也会邀请Bruce从他的身体吸食血液，像他们在教堂那样。Bruce从背后抱着Joker，尖牙刺破颈项上的青色血管，Joker大笑并颤栗着，皮肤泛起潮红。即使他们都明白，同类腐朽的血液无法为他们带来任何生机，这是哥谭市仅存的两个吸血鬼彼此抚慰的手段。

光线消隐，Bruce换上紧身衣和披风。通常他会带Joker一起夜巡，以免Joker逃出去祸害人类。

Joker慢腾腾起床淋浴，水和他们的血液一样冰冷，洗濯着白昼残留的情欲痕迹。Bruce远远看着冷水流过Joker修长的双腿，想象这种日子如死亡执行前的漫长缓刑。

Bruce能预感到他们的共存状态会在某一时刻兀然终结，这种预感伴随了他多年，几乎等同于他们相识之后的所有岁月。

Joker膺服于Bruce，如其他吸血鬼臣服于德古拉，但Bruce无法掌控Joker，他的精神世界极度混乱，没有一种理性能成为主宰。

即使如此，Joker仍然没有离开Bruce，并且装出对他唯命是从的态度，像一个真正的弄臣。Bruce猜想Joker不久便会对这个游戏感到厌倦，着手计划一些更危险、更疯狂的事情。

“既然我们的时间永无止境，为何不将舞步放慢一些…”Joker跪在Bruce腿间，“我们可以做一个世纪的情人，然后在下一个世纪成为敌人…我们有漫长的时间培养感情，最后用来深深伤害彼此。”

Joker为这个想法感到兴奋，咯咯笑起来，接着含住Bruce鼓胀的性器，一直吞到根部，阻塞了笑声。

“你可以伤害我，Joker…”Bruce将手指插进细密的绿色鬈发，“如果你伤害其他人，我会亲手砍下你的头。”

Bruce听见Joker含混的呜咽，也许是在嘲笑这个威胁，Joker惯于嘲讽人性，缺乏对死亡的敬畏。死亡是徒劳的，只不过为他一无所有的荒诞人生画上句点，正如Joker所愿。

生理性泪水沾湿了Bruce小腹，他站起来按着Joker脑袋，重重往喉咙深处抽插。Bruce厌恶看见Joker脸上的泪水，这容易让人误会Joker还可以被伤害。

“现在的小伙子简直不上台面，”Joker向Batman抱怨道，“看你忙活了一晚上就收拾这些杂鱼，也许我该去教教他们怎样做事…”

Batman暴揍帮派的歹徒时，Joker通常就舔着棒棒糖，站在一旁看热闹。Bruce一度听到Batman为Joker充当打手的流言。这确实很恼人，Joker还为此嘲笑他。Bruce久违地揍了Joker一顿，操到他晚上无法起床。

从那以后，Bruce夜巡时会把Joker铐在身边。这也许不是个好主意，流言转变为Batman私下囚禁Joker——当然，事实也相去不远。

“你就没有一点想念我，Batsy？”Joker继续说，“一点点点？”

Batman绝望地闭上眼睛，“我每天都能看见你。”

“我是说，这些家伙只是在做坏事而已，完全不懂得犯罪的艺术，既鲁莽又草率，纯粹的功利主义。你怎么可以忍受这样的犯罪？”

“我没有忍受，他们都被关起来了。”

“你就没有一点怀念我们共舞的时光？”

Batman拔出尖木桩，在Joker面前晃了一下。

“天呐，冷静一点，我知道了。把那玩意儿收起来，别这么暴力…”

Joker又开始讲一些糟透了的笑话。直到骤雨降临，冲刷着哥谭的建筑，他们冰冷的身躯碰到一起，Bruce才想起来他们已经死去很久。

Joker突然在街灯下跳起舞来，用瘆人的音调唱歌，就像他们最近看过的一部电影。Bruce听完之后，仍然没有想起那是什么电影，也许是个恐怖片。但如今还有什么比他们自身的存在更恐怖？他们已成为永夜中的一员，在人世与冥界之间的道路上徘徊不去。

他们无法在雨中久留，吸血鬼畏惧流动的水。Bruce开始感到不适。他拉住Joker，提醒道，“我们应该去避一下雨。”

“噢，当然，亲爱的，我以为你想洗完澡再走。”

Bruce用手臂夹起Joker，跳跃到附近巷子的逃生梯上。原本在钢板下避雨的鸟雀受惊飞走，只剩他们在梯台上站着。

巷子里昏黄的路灯照出燕尾服和衬衫一片狼藉，Joker嘟囔道，“我能理解义警为什么要穿泳衣上街…”

暴雨持续了很久，垃圾在阴沉的街道上漂浮。他们先是靠墙站着，Joker渐渐滑坐到地上，钻进Bruce的披风。Bruce感受到Joker在披风下亲吻他的大腿，舌头隔着衣物舔弄胯下。

柔软的压力刺激着性欲，在Bruce思考前，神经和毛细血管已经作出回应，潮湿的制服绷得更紧。Bruce合拢披风，将Joker完全笼罩。

Joker剥下紧身裤，继续舔舐Bruce勃发的性器。

Bruce感到一阵强烈的干渴。他们的性欲与吸血的欲望紧密相连，交汇于一种毁灭性的冲动。就在此地，就在此时，死亡与欲望不可分割，他们都渴盼抵达一个尽头。

一双手攀上Bruce臀部，缘背肌往上游走，他听到Joker在披风底下喘息，“为什么不咬我，亲爱的？”

Bruce抓住Joker的肩膀，将他推倒在地，扯下早已湿透的长裤，那双苍白纤细的腿在污水横流的台地伸展开。Bruce继续往下拉扯，连鞋一起脱掉。

他抬起Joker一侧大腿，獠牙刺入内侧细嫩的皮肉，从大腿根部的血管啜饮。在尖叫之前，Joker痉挛着射了出来。

Bruce剥光Joker的马夹和衬衣，从他身上私密而敏感的部位吸血。乳首的血液混合着奶腥，腹部柔软得像一颗无花果，手腕的血带有古龙水的香气……咬痕没有立即愈合，那些暗红的伤口渗血，如同破碎的石榴淌出汁液。

宿敌的血腐败而甘美，令Bruce沉醉，却远未餍足。在他深入其中的一瞬间，Joker的瞳孔随之扩张，Batman的倒影完全占据了那双碧绿色的眼睛。

他们可以在欲望中行进得更深一些，如同宴饮后的迷狂，忘记身处的冰冷雨夜。Bruce开始产生一种错觉，他们仍然在延续生前那种暴力的舞蹈，他又听见Joker不堪承受时的哀鸣，然后转为大笑。

Joker发出断断续续的笑声，像一束细长的火焰在雨中颤抖，几乎要在Bruce身下熄灭。他紧紧抓住Batman的披风，仿佛那是波涛汹涌中唯一的浮板。睾丸拍击臀部的声音在体内放大，盖过雨声，盖过街上疾驰车辆的引擎，盖过内心无休无止的独白，从一缕余焰向天空燃烧。

雨停之后他们仍然在楼梯上做爱，直到积水反射出黎明的微光，夜行生物纷纷返回巢穴，日出后再无阴影可以躲藏。


	2. 同行

成为吸血鬼之前的岁月里，Bruce不止一次幻想过死亡，也许这会让他们家庭团聚，Bruce、Thomas和Martha，穿过悬挂肖像画的墙壁，在死亡的客厅生起炉火。科学压倒宗教的时代，笃信沦为臆想。他深知人最终要成为一堆散落的原子，哪里也不能去，谁也不会见到。

他能够化身夜雾和蝙蝠，缓慢漂浮着，无声飞行，是Joker的血使他完整，成为一个全然邪恶的生物。而他必须清醒着经历，身体化作一堆原子，被死后世界拒之门外，哪里也不能去。只有疯子与他为伍。

Gordon打来那通电话前，太阳刚刚落下，Bruce翻着报纸，Joker靠在沙发上看一档脱口秀节目，电视机的荧光照得墙壁微微发蓝。晚餐是一杯人造血，Alfred用塞弗尔瓷的茶杯盛来，放在茶几一角。

“……上周我到大都会参加一个派对，有很多媒体同行，你们肯定觉得这帮家伙聚在一起，要商量搞点什么骇人听闻的报道。事实上，这种报道还得看运气，有时候你报道出来的丑闻根本没有人关心。比如派对上有一个同行跟我说，哥谭是全美国治安最好的城市，他正打算跳槽过来做节目。我震惊极了，问他何以见得。他说，他每天都看哥谭邮报。”

电视机发出一阵嘈杂的笑声。

“还有，‘我特别喜欢看城市新闻版，哥谭警局简直是业界楷模，星期一发生的命案，星期三就能把凶手抓到！’”

又一阵大笑。Bruce扔下报纸，拿起茶杯。

“好吧，我只好反问他，如果你是星期二登讣告的那个人呢？”

Bruce听见Joker的笑声，明显地在笑话他，而他只能假装没听到。Joker曾经送给他刊登着Bruce Wayne讣告的旧报纸，在Alfred给他过生日那天。死亡也是一种笑料，Joker偏爱死亡胜过其他笑话，仅次于疯狂。

Alfred也喜欢讲笑话，揶揄Bruce的偏执行为，试图将他拉入正轨。Bruce常感到自身存在就像个荒谬绝伦的笑点，Alfred和Joker在两端拉扯，让他堪堪维持在庸常与愤世嫉俗之间。

大多数时候，Bruce是个沉默而严肃的听众，对幽默无动于衷；当他自己说笑话时，Alfred和Joker总要等很久才能反应过来，不敢相信Bruce果真说了一个笑话。Bruce理解到人只能生活在自身构建的笑话当中，笑点往往不过是生活极尽可悲之处，只有Joker会对着一切发笑。

没有一面镜子能反映出他们空洞的灵魂。Bruce穿戴好面具和披风，走到Joker面前，俯身下去，从Joker的目光中看见自身庞然的阴影，“我们得走了。”

“我们已经走了很久，亲爱的。”Joker眨了眨眼，提起Bruce的披风放在唇边，轻轻一碰便松开。

电话铃声穿透甬道，传到地下的起居室。Bruce听见Alfred接起电话，片晌后喊道，“少爷，Gordon局长找您。”

Bruce猜到Gordon要和他见面。他化身红雾，飘上楼梯，在Alfred身边现形。

“少爷，有没有人说过您现在像个灯神？”Alfred将听筒递给Bruce，“Gordon局长一定把电话擦得锃亮。”

Bruce没有搭茬，他听见Gordon已经开始说话，请他今晚到警局楼顶会面。

“今天接到一个案子，凶案科正在侦查，但我必须要和你谈谈，Batman…呃，别带Joker过来。”

Bruce有些意外，“这件案子和Joker有关？”从他们离开教堂起，Joker一直处于监管之中，他不认为Joker还能做出什么事。

“我们没有证据，但Joker仍然是主要怀疑对象……”

“听着，Jim，我不能让他单独留在这里，太危险了。”

“好吧…”Gordon无奈道，“那就带着他，我会找个隔音的地方。”

Bruce挂了电话，看见Joker已经穿着紫色风衣，缘梯而上。Joker抬头回应他的注视，瘦长、苍白的脸上露出微笑。Bruce想，总有一天他们要吞没对方，但不是今天，不是现在。

Joker向Alfred问晚安，管家没有回答，转身走开。

Gordon打开射灯，等待着那道暗影从夜空降临。

他点了支烟，当烟卷还剩三分之一时，他看见一个黑点出现在远处的天空，朝射灯方向飞来，由远及近，逐渐能看清扇动的双翼，两个身影交叠缠绕，紫色衣摆和黑色披风向上飞扬。Batman收起蝠翼，顺手将Joker铐在蝙蝠灯的支架上。手铐是银质的，Joker无法挣脱。

Gordon掐灭烟头，“我准备了一间隔音室，就在楼下。需要找人看着Joker吗？”

“没必要。”Batman走向楼梯口，“我能感觉到他。”

这句话神秘得有点超出警察局长理解范围，Gordon跟上Batman，追问道，“什么意思？”

“字面意义。”

Batman似乎不愿详细解释，但这无关紧要。Gordon带Batman进入隔音室，照片和尸检报告都摆在桌面，“这是今天上午发现的尸体，本应该早些联系你，但白天你一定在沉睡……”

看着Batman翻阅资料，Gordon继续道，“是受害者房东报的案。因为最近到了交租期，而房客一直没露面，房东就决定开门进去看看，结果只看见一屋子苍蝇，在发黑的血迹上乱爬。房东向片警求助，他们一起在冰箱里找到了受害者。”Gordon指出其中一张照片，“就像这样，被切成两段，塞进冷藏柜里。”

“为什么认为和Joker有关？”

Gordon翻到死者面部的特写照片，“看看这个伤口。”

伤疤从死者的嘴角扩展到两颊，皮肉向外翻开，形成一道狰狞的微笑。

“此外，受害者的几处动脉都被割断，体内几乎没有残余的血液。谁能比吸血鬼的嫌疑更大？”

Batman放下照片，“Jim，不需要我提醒，除了死者的性别，这更像是黑色大丽花的翻版。”

“我知道，Batman…”Gordon扶了扶眼镜，“如果这只是一个模仿犯，交给凶案科就行。但是出现在哥谭，带着Joker的标识和吸血鬼的动机，就没法将其视为单纯的模仿。尸体有可能是一个信号，Joker释放给你的，所以我必须要让你知晓。”

“这不是Joker的行事方式。”Batman将照片和资料装入文件袋带走，“我会调查这件事，现在先看看尸体。”

“好吧，我们去停尸房…”Gordon转身，准备带路，却发现Batman已经从房间里消失。

“你不该轻信别人，Bats，尤其是和你上床的人。”

Joker跟着Bruce来到停尸间，靠在一面柜子上看他干活。隔音室显然没起什么作用，Joker对他和Gordon的谈话一清二楚。

Bruce找到死者的名字，拉开储尸柜。尸体被拦腰分成两截，外观完好，尚未出现腐烂迹象。Joker凑过来，在死者脸上比划了一下，“Jimbo说得对，这就是我的名片，我完全可以指使手下做这些脏活。”

Bruce觉得应该和Joker说清楚，“我从来没有相信过你，Joker，包括你现在说的话。我帮你摆脱嫌疑，是因为如果你被当作凶手逮捕，会让真正的凶手逃脱制裁。”

“噢，正义。”Joker不出意料地笑了，酸绿色的眼眸瞟向Bruce，像某种狡黠的动物，“我有个好主意，侦探，保证你马上就能找到凶手。”

“闭嘴，Joker…”一种糟糕透顶的预感袭来，几乎令Bruce感到头疼。Joker经常会给他出些点子，但多数情况下是为了扰乱他思考。

“给睡美人一个吻，请他醒来讲讲故事。”

Bruce想起Dracula从坟墓中复活的尸体，不由一阵恶心。他不愿打扰死者的安宁，无论这个人生前遭了什么罪，现在都已经结束了。

“总有其他办法可以找到凶手。”Bruce隔着手套检查尸体，除了血斑和利刃造成的伤口，部分皮肤破损，还在受害者手臂上发现许多针孔。他记得Dracula挑选猎物时会避开瘾君子。何况，吸血鬼控制人类，并不需要如此暴力。

受害者没有死而复生，身上也没有尖牙造成的血斑，在Bruce看来，这更像是一个人类杀手所为。

Joker还没有放弃这个主意，“时间宝贵，凶手有可能在杀害下一个猎物，你只需要轻轻咬上一口…”

“哥谭警局就会以毁坏尸体罪起诉我。”Bruce回应道。

Joker愣了一下，“你从什么时候开始遵纪守法了？”

Bruce没理会Joker，他将尸体推回柜内，打算到案发现场看看。不出意外的话，Gordon已经为他留了门。

房东没有关窗，大约想散去屋子里的血腥气。Bruce落在窗沿，从高处打量室内，多数家具都已被罩上白布。路灯将他和Joker的影子投在地板上，像一对相拥的愛侶。

Joker还未成为真正的吸血鬼，没有吸食过人类鲜血，也不具备化身的能力。夜巡时，Bruce只能抱着Joker飞行。这种肢体缠抱似乎比媾合更令人羞耻，他们都诧异于这种奇怪的亲密性，却从未向对方袒露。直到有一天，Joker在空中蛊惑Bruce，让他松手，摆脱罪恶的引力。

“他尝试过逃离。”Bruce指出一路蜿蜒到门口的血迹，“然后被拽回来了。”

血迹显示受害者被拖拽到厨房，有可能在还活着的时候就被分尸。无论凶手有没有堵上受害者的嘴，这个过程都会造成很大动静，不至于完全没人听见。但这里是哥谭市，就像恶人们常说的，永远别指望邻居出来救你。

他们进入房间，回溯受害者逃跑的路线，血迹最终指向一张铁架床。Bruce掀开白布，看见床褥凝结着大块暗褐色洇痕。Bruce猜测这里是凶手割开受害者动脉的地方。从哥谭警局拍摄的现场照片来看，当时床边还散落着不少注射针头，如今都已被当作证物收缴。

Bruce在床栅观察到金属的异常磨损，出现于床头两侧。他重新罩上白布，让Joker过来。

Joker刚点上烟斗，但还是走到Bruce身边，“怎么了？”

“躺上去。”

Joker面露疑惑，“Batsy，你不会想在这里…”

“还原情景。”Bruce解释道。

“……行。”Joker吐出烟雾，按照Bruce的要求躺在白布上，“温柔点，Batty，别把我撕碎。”

Bruce掏出手铐，将Joker一边手腕铐在床栅上，接着拿走烟斗，把另一只手也铐上。Bruce抽了口烟，绕到床尾看着Joker，回忆尸体上伤口的位置，在脑内形成映射。排除身高和体格差异，伤口与床上的血迹几乎一一对应。Bruce推测凶手将受害者拘禁后，先后割开多处动脉饮血。

Joker在床上扭动了一下，“我能有个安全词吗？”

“没有哪个世界是安全的。”Bruce想，凶手有可能只是个嗑药的同性恋，幻想自己是吸血鬼，在药效导致的幻觉中杀死自己的同伴。但仍然有些行为无法解释，比如受害者如何从床上挣脱，凶手为什么要模仿黑色大丽花案的手法等等。Bruce感到眼前横亘着一条极其明显、又难以察觉的线索，于是他微微向Joker探身，问道，“你会如何从这里逃脱？”

“噢，我会求你放开我。”Joker拉扯着银制手铐，“你就没想过主动解开手铐吗？”

“这不可能，Joker，既然凶手把受害者拘禁在这里，为什么要放开他？”Bruce把烟斗搁在一边，“为什么会给他机会逃走？”

Joker露出惯常的促狭笑容，“也许他想玩狩猎游戏呢？”

和Joker交流永远会成为Bruce一天里最后悔的事。Bruce放弃了，走向床头解开手铐。几乎与此同时，一个荒谬的想法击中Bruce，他攥着Joker冰冷的手腕，忽然想到，也许当时受害者已经死亡，或者凶手以为受害者死亡。凶手解开手铐，只是想处理尸体，没想到受害者死而复生，抓住机会脱逃。

事情几乎变得顺理成章。凶手追上受害者，击倒他，拖进厨房分尸，最后塞进冰箱，彻底剥夺受害者的行动能力——无论他是不是活死人。

Bruce抱起Joker，走出卧室。Joker不知为何突然惶恐起来，“你要干什么，Batman？”

“到证物室去。”Bruce张开双翼，越过窗户飞向夜空。


	3. 游冶

Bruce从针筒壁刮取到些许黑色粉末，哥谭警局在残留物检测报告中将其当作凶手的血样，而Bruce确信血液来自他的同类，另一个永生者。

“静脉输血？这可比咬人文明多了。”Joker坐在办公桌后的转椅上，把玩着一把小刀，多半是某桩凶杀案的证物。

对抗Dracula期间，Bruce研究过吸血鬼的繁衍方式。近代文献通常认为，导致吸血对象死亡并转化成为吸血鬼的，是吸血鬼唾液中携带的某种致死病毒。如果这是一种通过体液传播的不治之症，病毒理应同样存在于吸血鬼的血液之中。

Bruce尚不清楚血液传播对人类的影响，显然在此案中，凶手和受害者都没有变成真正意义上的吸血鬼。他们呈现出部分吸血鬼化特征，强烈的嗜血欲，短暂的死后复生，或许还有机能增强，否则也不会被瘾君子当作毒品注射。但他们并没有获得永生，唯独这是进入永恒夜宴的入场券。

Bruce无法从齑粉中辨识吸血鬼的身份，血样不属于他接触过的任何一者。他将拭子递给Joker，“也许是你认识的人？”

椅子往后挪开了一段，Joker面带嫌恶，“Bats，我得和你解释清楚，虽然我使唤过不少吸血鬼，我可没有喝他们的血。”

“好吧…”Bruce站起来，“那就从流通渠道着手。”如果永生者的血液被当作一种商品，在黑市上流通，他可以根据分销网络追溯到供应商，找出供血的吸血鬼。Bruce想到尸体脸上的伤疤，在他看来，那更像是留给Joker的信号。他认为有人希望藉此引出Joker。虽然尚不明其意图，但他必须阻止Joker和其他吸血鬼联系。

Joker试图给Bruce提点建议，“如果你想知道怎么买海洛因…”

“我们去冰山酒吧。”Bruce及时打断Joker，“还有，把刀留下。”

冰山酒吧是最近在哥谭市开张的一所夜店，据说酒吧主人不久前才从黑门监狱获释，很快这里便成为哥谭黑帮最青睐的地下交易场所。Bruce换了衣装，戴着太阳镜，打扮得像个黑手党干部。

Joker把豹纹边框太阳镜拉到鼻梁中段，露出一半绿眼睛，冲Bruce微笑道，“我看起来像你的马子吗？”

Bruce想否认，但没说出口。他发现自己的确需要Joker在酒吧扮演这个角色。Joker穿着件丝绸衬衣，敞开领口，故意露出白得骇人的细长脖颈。Bruce让Joker找一条丝巾裹上，不然会考虑直接勒死他，以免他继续诱骗其他吸血鬼。

他们混迹于涌入酒吧的人群中，没人留意他们隐藏在太阳镜下的面目。在过去，Bruce Wayne出现在哥谭市任何场所，都会被人指认出来。Bruce想，再过不久，哥谭之子就会被市民彻底遗忘。

“Brucie，Brucie，Brucie…”Joker很意外Bruce对夜店驾轻就熟，“我总是忘记你曾有另一副面孔。”

“那是个花花公子，每晚带异国美女到夜店寻欢作乐。有一段时间，小报称他为夜店国王。”Bruce语气平淡得仿佛在介绍一位同名同姓的朋友，“你见过他的讣告。”

“我没有从中认出你。”Joker的表情在舞厅灯光定格中微妙地变化，“那对我而言十分陌生。”

他们游走在扭动的人群中，一边跳舞一边观察吧台的交易。Bruce本可以穿着披风进来，把Penguin带到摩天大楼顶上讯问。过去他便是如此工作。Bruce为这种转变找了数十个理由，每条都既充分又合理，但当他看到Joker脸上的表情，Bruce不得不承认，也许他只是想让Joker感到意外。

仅仅出于如此肤浅的理由，Bruce忍受着这里的音乐，以及密密麻麻包围着他们的温热鲜血的诱惑。他们逐渐晃向舞池边缘，不时有手从他们身上滑过。Joker咧开嘴，“我应该和这里每个该死的人握手。”

Bruce相信过去的Joker会把所有人电死，但Joker如今依然在他的控制之中。他拉着Joker走向吧台，点了两杯酒。

“嘿，帅哥，我想来点别的……”Joker演得确实像个疯婊子，“你不能请点更来劲的东西吗？”

Bruce转向坐在他另一侧的男人，他看到别人过来交易。男人露出会意的笑容，也有可能是因为Bruce已经掏出钱来，“想要什么货？”

“我朋友是个时髦的人…”Bruce朝Joker偏了偏头。

男人点点头，从Bruce手中抽走钞票，“新到货的钻石，D色，到那边找个座等着。”

“不不…甜心，”Joker坐到Bruce怀里，对男人笑道，“我想见点儿血，懂吗？你们管那个叫什么？”

“The Red Death. ”男人报以微笑，“你男朋友说的没错，不过我得提些价了。”

一支袖珍手枪魔术般出现在Joker手中，枪口指向男人，Joker粲然道，“那你可得给自己定个好价。”

Bruce暗骂自己掉以轻心，他竟然没发现Joker什么时候藏枪在身上，也许就是在证物室游荡时。事情发展偏离了Bruce的计划，他在犹豫该不该阻止Joker抢劫。

微笑僵在男人脸上，他将双手平举到胸前，求饶道，“好吧，别急，我只是个收钱的，货不在我手里……”

Bruce附到Joker耳边，用极低音量说道，“如果你开枪的话，你明白后果…”

“你就没有其他备用方案？”Joker偏了偏头，“比如给我们带个路。”

男人不安地眨着眼，“去哪？”

枪响中断这场对话，子弹朝Joker和Bruce袭来。Bruce下意识旋身挡住Joker，子弹从他身体贯穿，孔洞飞快地愈合。他听见一个暴怒的声音嚷道，“滚到地狱去！”

Joker脸上溅满Bruce的血，这让Joker瞳孔扩张，兴奋得几乎有些失神。Bruce察觉到Joker异常的喘息，他说服自己这只是亲代吸血鬼的本能反应，“我们还有工作，Joker……”

子弹排出身体，落入脚下的血泊中。Bruce回头看见一个拄雨伞、戴礼帽的胖子，怒气冲冲走向他们，一众黑衣打手紧随左右。

“没死透？”Cobblepot抬起雨伞，“再给他们下一阵雨。”

子弹密集地扫向他们，Bruce拽着Joker越过吧台躲避。酒瓶和镜子在他们面前破碎，酒精流淌一地，客人们尖叫着逃离酒吧。Joker发出大笑，成为这一切混乱的配乐。

Bruce问Joker，“你想干什么？引Penguin出来？”

“当然不是，亲爱的。”Joker望着Bruce，“我在引Bats出来。”

Bruce克制住当场暴揍Joker的冲动，今晚的计划毁了，他只能自己收拾这个烂摊子。

“停！”Cobblepot制止了枪手，“去后面看看死透没有。”

枪手刚攀上吧台，倏然被一阵气流扇飞出去。Bruce化身人蝠，打开双翼，一手挟着Joker，从吧台扑向Penguin，抓住后领，撞破天花板玻璃飞往夜空。

在极度恐惧和混乱之中，Oswald将雨伞落在酒吧，他一路咒骂着，却只能紧紧攥着外套，生怕从衣服里滑脱摔下去。

Batman降落在一幢大楼边缘，单手攥着Oswald的脚腕，让他倒悬在街道上空。Oswald在巨大的人蝠化身面前宛如一只真正的企鹅，瑟缩着向Batman求饶。Batman用一贯的阴沉死嗓问道，“谁在给你供货？”

Oswald没有明白，“什么？”

“The Red Death. ”这个名字令Bruce同时联想到谶言和噩梦。

“医院，一家精神病院。”Oswald完全不敢挣扎，“阿克汉姆疯人院。”

Bruce看了Joker一眼，而Joker只是摊摊手表示不知情。

“你们完全可以在酒吧问我，这不是什么商业机密，整个哥谭都在流行这种血剂。”Oswald试图恢复镇定，“那不是一般毒品，它有别的作用，就那么一管剂量，能使伤口立即痊愈，不少地下诊所都在用它治伤。”

Batman露出獠牙，“同时也会让人丧失心智。”

Oswald赔笑道，“当然，一点儿副作用，第二天早上就会恢复正常。如果你们想要，我可以找阿克汉姆订货。血液保质期很短，谁也不会囤着。”

Batman稍稍松手，Oswald发出一连串惊恐的叫声。

“你找谁订货？”

“Hugo Strange，是个什么教授，在疯人院当医生。”Oswald哀嚎道，“求你了，放我下来，你们想要什么……”

Batman要求Penguin停止出售血液，Oswald立即以母亲的名义起誓。侦探放开手，让Oswald尖叫着坠落。只有一条极细的绳索系在脚腕，阻止他坠入地狱。

“你一定是哥谭市最遭人恨的家伙。”Joker探出半个身子去看Penguin的惨状，“别生气，亲爱的，这是句赞美。”

Bruce拎起Joker，扔在一尊石像鬼上，绿毛疯子仍然笑嘻嘻的，丝毫没有被人蝠狰狞的形貌所震慑。Bruce有时会疑惑Joker究竟是不拿他当回事，还是他在Joker眼中一直如此恐怖。

“在去阿克汉姆疯人院前，你有一次坦诚相告的机会。”Bruce不敢相信自己在搞坦白从宽那一套，他应该先揍Joker一顿，但他也知道这没什么用，他没有可以使疯子就范的方法。Joker犯罪时所有的理性，就像浮在水面破碎的月光，他朝Joker挥拳，发现底下只有冰冷黑暗的湖水，以及比碎片更尖锐的笑声。

Joker看着他，“噢，你想听些什么？我恨你？”

“你可以说自己没有参与其中，或者用这个机会留下遗言。”Bruce不认为Joker有机会接触到Hugo Strange，但他对吸血鬼这类生物所知甚少，事实上，他对吸血鬼习性最深刻的认知，正是从Joker的血中得来。

“这无关紧要，Batsy…”Joker的笑像一道裂开的新鲜伤口，“一直以来你狩猎同类，杀戮吸血鬼以保护人类，甚至为此炸平蝙蝠巢穴，放弃人类身份……而现在，人们在黑市上花点钱，就能把自己变成怪物，你应该杀掉的那种怪物，像吸血鬼一样吃人，像流行病一样扩散，同时他们还是人类，你要保护的那些人类。这可真棒，不是吗？”

Bruce控制着自己的情绪，不让任何表情从他血红的双目和獠牙间显现。当他意识到凶手有可能注射了吸血鬼的血液时，这些阴霾便在意识深处徘徊不去。而现在，Joker把嘲讽摆在他面前，幸灾乐祸，像一只乌鸦等着啄食他痛苦的残骸。

“你该怎么办，黑暗骑士？到疯人院去杀掉那个制造吸血鬼的医生，再杀掉满街乱窜的见习血族，用一场腥风血雨结束这些罪恶……”Joker眼中闪烁着疯狂的神色，“还是，一个一个找到他们，关进疯人院，让他们度过活死人般的一生？”

Bruce沉默了一阵。Joker爬下石像朝他走来，走入人蝠巨大的阴影之中。

“…我是个喜剧演员，同时也期待悲剧上演。而你，你是我最喜欢的悲剧角色。”


End file.
